Episode 6399 (16th November 2012)
Plot Charity tells Cain that Debbie has no chance of happiness until Cameron is out of her life. Later that morning, Charity panics when Debbie disappears and Cain goes to find her. A distraught Debbie visits Zak who comforts her. Cain arrives as they talk and thanks his dad for looking after her. Walking back down, Cain sees Cameron and tells Debbie and Zak to go ahead to the hospital, as there's something he needs to do at the garage. Later, Cain punches Cameron outside the garage and he falls to the ground unconscious. Cain drags him to the garage and is unnerved by Cameron's calmness as he looms over him. Cameron refuses to beg for mercy. Cain declares that he's not going to hurt him as he made a promise to Debbie, but warns that he can take him whenever he's ready. Meanwhile, Nicola is worried about Jimmy selling up and she is losing heart about making him change his mind. At The Woolpack, Rodney and Edna contemplate their future working for Charity and are apprehensive when they hear that Jimmy is going to see his solicitor. Later at Mill Cottage, Nicola tries to get the solicitor onside, wanting him to put off giving Jimmy the papers, but she is thwarted when he says that only Jimmy can make that call. Jimmy is keen to get rid of the business, but the solicitor gives him a letter left to him by Carl. Jimmy is tearful to learn that his brother has left the business to him. He now has a big decision to make. Elsewhere, Chas questions whether Cameron will stick by her or leave her for someone else like he's done before, Nikhil is paranoid about Molly and gives Gennie a camera to film Molly's day so he won't miss out on anything, Kerry is disappointed when Rishi refuses to give her another chance, while Betty finally leaves Adam and Victoria alone and Adam brightens at the prospect of a night to themselves. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *Paul Hargreaves - Steven Hillman Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,420,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes